Lost in Love
by RJ07
Summary: Everyone has something to hide and Rika is no exception. Can a close "friend" get her to open up? short, kind of a song-fic. My first fic, sorry if it's really lame.


Whaddup people of ff.net!! Heh, anyway...ok, here's my first fic. It's a short song-fic (Final Fantasy fans may recognize the song!) about Rika and her loved one (you'll find out who it is when you read, of course). I tried to make it sound sweet and romantic, which hopefully it will, but I'm sorry if it just seems really lame. Yah, I like to think I'm a good writer, but sometimes...I just suck. But I'll leave that up to you. Please review so I know what I can do for my next fic. Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy! Oh, b4 I forget: I don't own Digimon and its characters, and I never will.  
  
Lost In Love  
  
She sat in the middle of her backyard, bored and lonely. Having nothing better to do, she gazed up at the sky. It wasn't a particularly beautiful day. The sun hid itself from her view, forcing her to watch the clouds instead. One caught her interest. She stared for a minute, before shaking herself from her trance.  
  
"I'm so pathetic. How the hell do I spot a face in a stupid cloud...a really beautiful face..."  
  
Rika Nonaka sighed and continued to look up at the sky, with that same melancholy look plastered to her pensive face.  
  
Whenever sang my song, on the stage, on my own.  
Whenever said my words, wishing they would be heard.  
I saw you smiling at me. Was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar.  
  
No matter how much she tried, Rika could not get that awfully sweet face out of her head. She often said that his smile was sweet enough to cause tooth decay. And his eyes! God, she could gaze into them and get lost forever...not that she would mind.  
  
"Oh, what am I thinking?" Rika scolded herself. "What makes me think that he'll fall for me...the same way...I'm falling for him? Oh...I'm confused."  
  
My last night here for you.  
Same old songs, just once more.  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no.  
I kind of liked it your way,  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me.  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?  
  
There was nothing Rika could do about it. She, the ice-cold "Digimon Queen" had lost control of her emotions. Rika Nonaka's wandering heart had fallen in love...  
  
"So, where are we going this time? Arcade? Library? Or are we going to that store with that really sweet candy? Huh? Huh? Huh?"  
  
"We just had lunch! How can you be hungry, Terriermon?"  
  
"It's always a good time to eat!" Terriermon smiled.  
  
"This coming from the little puppy that rolled around my bedroom floor moaning about how full he was just 20 minutes ago?" Henry Wong smiled.  
  
"You got it!"  
  
"Terriermon, you're amazing." Henry patted Terriermon's head.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey, don't let it get to your head! I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Oh, fine! Mr. Poopy!" Terriermon pretended to be offended and looked away.  
  
"Mr. Poopy?" Henry bent down and poked Terriermon's "special spot."  
  
Terriermon tried to hold back a laugh. "Ow! Hey, no!...not my special spot!"  
  
"This is what you get, Mr. Poopy!" Henry continued his poking frenzy.  
  
Terriermon sucked at holding his giggles in. He immediately started to laugh uncontrollably. In between giggles, he managed to talk. "Hey, stop! Henry! I wish I never told you I'm ticklish!"  
  
"Nothing you can do about it now, huh? Huh?! HUH?!" Eventually, Henry stopped and he and Terriermon managed to calm down. Then, Terriermon hopped gleefully onto Henry's head, his favorite spot to ride.  
  
"Seriously, where are we going?"  
  
Henry hesitated, "We're gonna visit Rika."  
  
Terriermon got that mischievous look on his cute lil face. He thought to himself, "Oooh! Going to visit Rika? Heh heh, I could score major blackmail points right here!" Terriermon giggled semi-evilly.  
  
Henry frowned. "What are you planning this time?"  
  
"Why, Henry! Whatever do you mean?" Terriermon started preparing his innocent act.  
  
"Whenever you laugh your semi-evil laugh and start talking like that, you're up to something. What is it?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"No, wait. Let me clear something up for you. We're just going for a friendly visit. You know, to say hi and talk about stuff. We're not doing anything kinky, so get those thoughts out of your head!"  
  
Terriermon winced. "Oh...that's it?"  
  
Henry mocked his little "pet." "You got it!"  
  
Terriermon sighed in disappointment. "Oh...okay." "Stupid Mr. Poopy! There go my chances at blackmail!"  
  
Soon, Henry and Terriermon arrived at Rika's house. He knocked on the door, and Rika's mother greeted him.  
  
"Hello, Henry." She warmly said.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ms. Nonaka." Henry smiled back.  
  
"Here to visit Rika?"  
  
"Um, yeah. That was the idea." Nobody noticed it, but Henry's face slowly began to turn red.  
  
"All right. I think she's moping around in the backyard. She'll be glad to have a visitor."  
  
"Okay. Thank you." Henry started to head in the direction of the backyard when Rika's mother noticed the small puppy sitting on his head.  
  
"Uh, Henry?"  
  
Henry turned around. "Yes?"  
  
Rika's mother wore a confused look on her face. "Aren't you a little...old...to be carrying around stuffed animals, cute as they may be?"  
  
Henry glanced upward. "Oh...uh, it's...not mine...um...it's a gift...for Rika."  
  
Rika's mother smiled. "Oh, that's sweet of you. All right, I'll leave you two alone."  
  
Henry and Ms. Nonaka then headed off in different directions.  
  
Terriermon hopped down and glared at Henry. "You had better be kidding about that 'gift for Rika' crap!"  
  
Henry patted Terriermon's head. "Of course I was. Unless you'd rather stay with her."  
  
Terriermon hid behind Henry. "Um, no thanks."  
  
Henry proceeded to the backyard and spotted Rika, sitting on the ground and looking up at the sky. He was about to say hi when he heard an odd sound. Was Rika crying?  
  
He stood there for a moment, debating what to do. He wanted so much to rush to her side and hold her in his arms, and comfort her. He wanted to be her hero in her time in need...but at the same time, he didn't want to do anything that might turn her off. Rika was a pretty irritable girl. After a minute, he stepped forward and softly called out to her.  
  
"Hey, Rika?"  
  
She heard his voice and her heart started to beat faster. "It couldn't be! Why would he...?" She turned around and her lavender eyes met Henry's beautiful gray eyes. They stared at each other for a while, each uncertain of what was happening. Rika slowly got up and walked toward him. A second later, breaking out of her second trance that day, she frowned, "What do you want?"  
  
Henry managed to smile. "Well, I just thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing."  
  
Rika narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "What do you mean, 'see how I'm doing?'"  
  
"Well...you know, it's what friends do."  
  
Rika turned around.  
  
Terriermon looked back and forth between Henry and Rika. "Nothing kinky, huh? Huh?! HUH?!" He was about to speak to Henry when he was grabbed from behind. He felt a strange whirling sensation, then found himself in a tree overlooking the backyard. He turned around to find Renamon, holding a finger to her lips.  
  
Terriermon whispered, "What was that for?"  
  
Renamon lay a calming hand on his head. "They need a little time to be alone. Watch."  
  
Rika responded to Henry's explanation, "Silly boy. I don't have any friends." Henry couldn't see, but Rika looked pained.  
  
"Well, sure you do." Henry moved closer to her.  
  
Rika moved farther in response. "Like who?"  
  
Henry smiled nervously. He didn't want to anger her. "Well, you have Renamon. And...me." He looked down awkwardly.  
  
Rika snorted. "Since when are we friends?"  
  
Henry continued to look downward. "Since we first met. I know it wasn't exactly the friendliest introduction, but that's when I considered you to be a friend."  
  
"Sorry, but I haven't started to consider you as a friend just yet." Henry noticed that her voice seemed to be getting softer.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face.  
As if you're never hurt,  
As if you're never down.  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure?  
If frown is shown, then  
I will know that you are no dreamer.  
  
Rika sighed in despair. "No...I'm...I'm not sure." "Did I just say that?" "I...I don't know...I feel..."  
  
Henry embraced her from behind. "How do you feel?" He asked softly.  
  
Rika let herself blend in with his strong arms. "I feel...lost."  
  
Henry was sympathetic. "I know how you feel."  
  
Rika broke free from his embrace just then. "Oh, shut up, Henry Wong! No, you don't know how I feel! You don't know how much it hurts to have no friends! To be so isolated from the rest of the world!"  
  
"Rika..."  
  
So let me come to you  
Close as I wanna be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast.  
  
"You don't know how much it hurts me to have to turn people away from me!"  
  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me.  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?  
  
"You have no idea..."  
  
"Rika...it's okay."  
  
She ignored his constant efforts to console her. She had to say this, or she would never be able to say it again. "You have no idea...how much it hurts me...to pretend that I..."  
  
Henry put a warm hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"  
  
Rika looked up at him with those sad eyes. "It hurts me so much...to pretend...that I don't love you. And I...never knew there could be so much pain on this planet!" She couldn't hold back any longer. She broke into tears, and fell into Henry's arms once again.  
  
Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough,  
Tears, if you're holding back,  
Or pain, if that's what it is.  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice?  
Just reach me out, then  
You will know that you are not dreaming.  
  
Henry lovingly held her, running his hands through her soft orange hair. "It's all right, Rika. It's okay." They fell silent for a minute, awkwardly thinking of things to say.  
  
Rika managed to say, "I'm sorry."  
  
Henry smiled gently. "For what?"  
  
"I'm being a wimp, crying like this."  
  
"Rika, you are not being a wimp. Even strong people like you need someone to help them out when times get hard. You know, like someone to run to when they're scared, someone to share their life with...someone...to love them. Do you want me to be that person for you?"  
  
Rika looked up at him. She met his sincere eyes and she knew that it was for real. She could finally believe that dreams come true. "Oh, Henry..."  
  
"There will always be someone there to love you. I promise."  
  
Rika nodded. She cried, but inside she felt happy. To be held by the love her life, to have him returning her pleas of love, it made her happier than she had ever been in years.  
  
Holding the love of his life, Henry shed a few tears of his own. "You don't have to be alone anymore." He loosed his grip on her and wiped her tears away. "I don't want to see you cry. Okay?"  
  
Henry and Rika managed to smile, before falling into each other's arms all over again. Both of them had never been happier. Their wandering hearts, searching for each other in a thick patch of fog, had finally found each other. Both of them learned that love can overcome all obstacles... 


End file.
